Centerfold
by classic reflex
Summary: Three shot of three different shinobis & our pink haired favorite.
1. How do I breathe?

_How Do I Breathe _;

Written By Strawberry Toast.

* * *

Part of;Centerfold..

Uchiha Sasuke. Haruno Sakura. _(_ Pre-Timeskip. _)_

Taking place after the Sasuke Retrieval Mission.

* * *

Disclaimer: Strawberry Toast does not own the characters of Naruto or the song 'How do I breathe' by Mario.

ENJOY!

& Now I present to you; How Do I Breathe.

* * *

Emerald eyes stared at the full moon. Sitting on the bench, tears were running down her face from the constant heartache. Only he was on her mind. She looked down; admiring how her hands were scarfree unlike all the other shinobis. She still could see him leaving in her memories.

'Why did you leave us?'

_How do I breathe without you here by my side?_

Onyx eyes gazed out his window at the same full moon. The cool breeze blew his dark hair lightly, bangs framing his flawless skin. Deep in thought, he began to reminisce his departure from Konohagakure, his home village, to the snake sannin, Orochimaru, in Otogakure. All that clouded his mind was pink, the color of her hair. He scowled, frustrated that his old _annoying_ teammate, in which he broke his bonds with, was still invading his mind. His eyes realized in realization of one thing; he missed her.

* * *

'Sasuke-kun, where are you?'

'Sakura, same old, same old, still a nuisance.'

' Please come back to Konoha! Revenge isn't going to make you happy!'

'You're still annoying.'

'I still love you so much.'

'Goodbye.'

'Sasuke-k-kun.'

_BAM._

* * *

Note; This is my first short story & I didn't really have a concept so just bear with it, please. (: Oh & plus, I didn't really have an end to this one, I just didn't know what to write! Review so then I can get better at writing stories :D Also, it became a little, uhm, death related-ish at the end. By the way; the end is just like a conversation on when they meet a few years later; just to let you know if you didn't understand. Details were quick, because I was being rushed. :O.


	2. Frangible

Frangible;  
Written by Strawberry Toast.

* * *

Part of; Centerfold.  
Some Team 7 Revelations; Small Sakura centric; with implications of one-sided NejiSaku & the ever so typical one-sided SasuSaku.

Standard Disclaimer; Strawberry Toast does not own the characters of Naruto.

& Now I present to you 'Frangible'.

* * *

She was frangible; breakable. Strong enough to break the hard earth with her hands, but easily broken by emotions. The first time his white eyes laid on her long pink haired head and body latched onto the Sharingan user's arm during the Chunnin Exams, he could tell she was weak, a fan girl, and overly emotional. He automatically deemed her unworthy, pathetic, and weak, just like the traitor did. He had no idea how his weird teammate and his bushy eyebrows and the annoying Fox Container fell in love with her.

_( _Hn. _)_

The second time he saw her was during the Written Exam. She showed no signs of actually cheating. His confirmation of her being pitiful was when he noticed her body was possessed by her own rival, the piggy. When he looked at her once again, she seemed to regain her body. He mentally shook his head.

The third time he saw her was during the Forest of Death with his teammate; Rock Lee. Her face bruised and battered and clothes ripped. What caught his attention was her long strands of pink was scattered all over the ground. She was panting, trying to protect her teammates. 'Maybe she isn't so pitiful,' he thought, but decides against it when she couldn't beat any of the three sound team members without her rival's team. He looks at her, grabs his teammate, and leaves the premises with his bun-haired teammate.

The fourth time he saw her was during the preliminary matches of the exam. Pitted against her rival, they fight to the finish. Her skills are barely minimal, only academy level, unlike her rival's signature Mind Body Switch technique. He bares his teeth at a weakling, until he sees her force her rival out of her body. He starts to doubt her weakness, but forgets it when both are knocked out in the end.

The fifth time he saw her was at the village gates, crying and begging her teammate to bring back the defected. He is annoyed at her request, but her teammate promises undoubtedly. He then decides that she will never change, and will always remain a weakling. However, he continues to fight to the death to bring him back. He has no idea why he does so when he finds himself in the hospital.

The sixth time he saw her was during the rescue mission to save the Sand Demon Container , also known as the Kazekage, from the Akatsuki. When he feels the vibrations that she sends from punching the ground, he scans the premises with his famous Kekkei Genkai, the Byakugan. He hears from his spandex-loving teammate about how the youthful cherry blossom saved the puppet master of Sunagakure, and decides maybe she isn't as weak as before.

He sits around thinking about her later that night about her emerald eyes. She is powerful, smart, kind-hearted and in love with someone else. She is deemed beautiful, a bloomed flower, and unattainable. She isn't breakable, frangible, because the weakest may become the strongest. He knows that the caged bird will never have the cherry blossom, but she is all that is on his mind.

_' But I won't say I'm in love. '_

* * *

Note; EEK! The second story/chapter finally finished at 1:30 A.M! I didn't have a basis until I make my xanga. I tried to refrain from using names so maybe people could guess. Sorry for calling the Gaara a demon & Naruto annoying, I was trying to kind of write in Neji's POV. I hope you guys enjoyed it! So Review for a cookie : , please ?  
_(_Press the Nice Purple Review Button_;_ so little Miss Haruno Sakura can have more **love** ! _)  
('As if she doesn't have enough of it,' - Inner Sakura.) _:D

Undoubtedly, the parenthesis are very corny.


	3. Fangirls

Fangirl.

by Strawberry Toast.

Part of : Centerfold.

Pairing; Itachi x Sakura.

Summary; In which deranged fangirls get out of control and decide to write to Haruno Sakura for stealing their mancandies and in which Sakura writes back.

Same disclaimer as before.

* * *

Dear Sakura or as we call you; Pink-haired _slutfacehobag_,

Ugh, you are insufferable. You don't deserve Itachi-sama or any man on earth. You're just a big forehead girl that doesn't need to live at all! First, you're weak. Weak little crybaby! You cry and cry and cry. You don't even know how to kill anybody. You're a pitiful ninja. Drop the innocent act, whore, you're not fooling anybody.

Your forehead can have a plane land on it; that's how big it is. Your eyes are too big for your face and your hair, Who's hair is pink? Only somebody as obnoxious and weak as you have pink hair. Trying to prevent Sasuke-kun from leaving was really great, too bad you're too weak. All you did was cry. You're weak, having Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun and Kakashi-sensei doing all your work for you, how pitiful to stand in the sidelines. You don't even deserve Itachi-sama and his sexyness. You're just billboard brow. A stupid slut that robs credit.

I wish you'd die, you don't deserve them. You're nothing to them, they see you as a burden, stop kidding yourself. They'll never love you. You're weak and stupid. Your pink hair digusts us all.

-From, Your non-fangirls.

* * *

Dear Fangirls;

You are dumb. Honestly, can I be that weak? Actually, don't answer that, that was rhetorical. Anyways, I was weak before. I was young, I was naïve to believe you stupid girls, I mean hoes, that I was an ugly duckling. I can't believe I cried cause of you people. Like I said, I was weak before, but that was years ago. Haven't you heard? I'm stronger than Tsunade. I'm not a slut, you are, look at the way you dress ! Konoha can see your boobs clearly, and they're flat as hell. So what if I have pink hair? At least I don't have digusting green puke like hair and some weird ass face with too much make-up on.

I admit, I did use to stand in the sidelines, but now I don't. But guess what? You girls still do. How many of you can actually match my super human strength or even beat me in a spar? None, and you know why? It's cause you paid too much attention in putting on your make-up to impress somebody that'll never like you. Harsh, isn't that what the truth is ? I'm a jounin and what are you? A genin? I don't even know how you passed the academy. You all should've been civilians! Pitifully weak. You dare criticize me for something that I was in the past. Times have changed, face reality. Just because I used to be like you and now I have friends and a loving boyfriend, aka sex god of the century, doesn't let you bag on me. So go die.

-From your hated; Haruno, or should I say Uchiha, Sakura.

* * *

Author's note; I didn't really like this one D; The fangirl's letter was just a plain mess and the reply was kinda dumb. Sorry if it sucks.


End file.
